vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ophanimon
|-|Ophanimon= Ophanimon is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the Ophan/Throne. An Ophan Digimon that is the final form of feminine Angel Digimon. It is one of the Three Archangel Digimon who protect the Digital World's core "Kernel" (God's domain), alongside Seraphimon and Cherubimon. As the Digital World's Holy Mother-like being, it imparts the loving and merciful side of God, while Seraphimon is the executor of the enlightened God's laws, and Cherubimon is the guardian of God and its wisdom; each has their own duty.. It was responsible for banishing the former Angel-species Cho-Hakkaimon from heaven for an unspecified crime, but it's also thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was itself originally an Ophanimon. Ophanimon is a major supporting character in Digimon Frontier |-|Ophanimon Falldown Mode= Ophanimon Falldown Mode is a form of Ophanimon that was so angry that it suppressed its own emotions and fell into madness. It swelled with anger at the world, where atrocious sins keep mounting no matter how many times they are purged, and it closed off its heart. In order to nip evil in the bud, it hunts whichever opponents it has judged to have become a barrier to justice, and tries to establish a world of what it recognizes as justice. |-|Without Helmet= |-|Falldown Mode X-Antibody= It better equipped itself to take on multiple enemies at once, such as by turning its "Flame Hellscythe" into a giant scythe engulfed in flames on both ends. Of note are the three "Behead Slashers" floating around it that help defend it against enemy attacks, as well as pursue the enemy and slice them apart. Not only that, their attack power rises significantly when they are enveloped in flames. Having gained the power to take on an entire army, it continues its extermination of the neverending threats to justice alone. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Ophanimon | Chief Glare | Ophanimon Falldown Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated and looks Female Age: Existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Ophan Digimon, One of the 3 Great Angels, Virus Busters Digimon | Mega level Virus Attribute Fallen Angel Digimon Powers and Abilities: Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Holy Manipulation (Is stronger against and overall deals more damage against Evil beings or entities of Darkness), Flight, Sealing, Crystal Manipulation, Expert Spearwoman, Healing, Resurrection, Summoning, Immobilization, Sleep Manipulation, Martial Arts, Durability Negation (Can bypasses magical defenses), Light Manipulation, Healing, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Three Great Angels exist in the Kernel, the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside of past, present and future), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Sword Mastery, Chaos Manipulation via Chaos Slash, Life Manipulation via Shiratori-maru (Inherited from Musyamon. Can drain one's life force), Curse Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation via Cursed Slash, Auto Self-Resurrection (Inherited from Musyamon. Can instantly resurrect when killed, even when erased from existence), Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness). |-|Falldown Mode=All previous abilities, Pain Manipulation, Dimensional BFR. |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities amplified, Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Said to be the stronger of all the Three Great Angels) | Complex Multiverse level (Ophanimon Falldown Mode is completely unfettered and thus the more dangerous and powerful version of Ophanimon) | Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than before) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Lilithmon and the Royal Knights) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High, was able to continuously fight Cherubimon without tiring until she was finally struck down. Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Javelin and Shield | Flame Hellscythe | Flame Hellscythe, Behead Slashers and X-Antibody Intelligence: As one of God's envoys and an extension of his will, Ophanimon is incredibly ancient and wise, advising the DigiDestined throughout their journey. even after being captured and sealed by Cherubimon. Although she despises conflict, she is more than capable of holding her own in combat, attempting to restore Cherubimon's prior self while defending the DigiDestined from his assault. Weaknesses: Ophanimon is incredibly kind and will try to avoid killing her opponent if she can avoid it. Darkness based skills. | Light and Holy skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ophanimon * Sefirot Crystal: Summons several small crystals in the shape of the Sephiroth that attacks the enemy. * Eden's Javelin: Creates a holy light from her lance that purifies the enemy. * Eden's Air: Heals allies with holy light. * Perfect Revival: Revives all allies. * Final Aura: Fully heals herself. Falldown Mode * Flame Hellscythe: Ophanimon will relentlessly hunt those she deems evil with her Flame Hellscythe before dragging out their soul and casting it into hellfire. * Demon's Crystal: Ophanimon summons a demon that will relentlessly torment the opponent until they die. Notable Inherited Skills *'Holy Arrow:' Forms a bow with the wings on its glove and shoots a holy arrow of lightning. *'Heaven's Charm:' Unleashes rays of light filled with beauty and kindness, or whispers like an angel and lures the enemy to sleep. *'Saint Air:' Creates a halo that radiates rainbow light to harm evil and can absorb the attacks of other Digimon, or creates a holy tornado. This technique can also keep the foe from moving. *'Catastrophe:' Emits waves of light. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Hypnotizes the enemy with mysterious power from its eyes, causing them to attack themselves *'Aura:' Heals her and her allies. *'Puppy Howl:' Produces a high-pitched cry that paralyzes the opponent. This attack also bypasses magical defenses. *'Kirisute Gomen:' Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on enemies, draining their life force. *'Shiratori-maru:' Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Ophanimon slashes the enemy with her now flaming sword. *'Cursed Slash:' A slash with cursing power that can put the foe to sleep. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes with the power of chaos that can cause confusion. *'Black Coat:' Raise resistance to darkness with power of darkness. *'Dark Counter:' Give a countering effect to allies with darkness. *'Kidoairaku:' Generates an arc of fire from its hands to trap the enemy, or uses its emotions to fire rainbow-colored shock waves at the enemy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Meteor Wing:' Rains down fireballs from the air. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Asura Ennetsuken/Asura Sweltering Fist:' Uses punches to unleash bursts of heat that explode on impact. Note: Ophanimon inherits skills from Angewomon and Asuramon. Key: Ophanimon | Ophanimon Falldown Mode | Falldown Mode X-Antibody Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Anime Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Fallen Angels Category:Resurrection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Law Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Purification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 1